


Crash Into Me

by SawyerDay



Series: Random Works [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Funny, M/M, blind!cas, borderline crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerDay/pseuds/SawyerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sniffs and the air and then feels his way around the table and follows the scent. He only makes it a few feet before he’s bumping into someone. The smell around the person is intoxicating. He inhales through his nose before he can think better of it and lets out a ridiculous sigh. </p><p>“Are you sniffing me?” Cas freezes. Not only does this man smell good, but his voice is like velvet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cas has always had great hearing and a great sense of smell. It was probably because he was blind, but it felt like there was just a little more to it than that. Like when he was seven and his mom was cooking a pie and he could smell it burning way before anyone else could. Or when he was sixteen and heard his parents whispering about how hard college was going to be for him. Even last week he could hear the people behind him on the train talking about him like he wasn’t there. People were always curious how he was able to get around without a guide, but It was like when you’re blind people forget you can hear. Recently, it’s his nose that has been super sensitive. He’s not sure if it’s because of the cold weather or because it’s the time of year for everything to smell like pine trees and candy.

He’s feeling over some of the glass ornaments in the department store next to where he works when he smells the most amazing thing he’s ever smelled. It smells like apples and spice, but there is something floral about it too. He bumps into the side of another table trying to find the smell, but it seems to be moving. Maybe the place got a new candle scent. He sniffs and the air and then feels his way around the table and follows the scent. He only makes it a few feet before he’s bumping into someone. The smell around the person is intoxicating. He inhales through his nose before he can think better of it and lets out a ridiculous sigh.

“Are you sniffing me?” Cas freezes. Not only does this man smell good, but his voice is like velvet.

“No!” Cas replies. He knows it’s spoken too quickly to convince the man he wasn’t, in fact, sniffing him. He doesn’t know what else to say so he turns around and starts to walk away. Of course, he miscalculates where he’s going and runs right into a wall. He hears a few gasps from around him and then there are hands on him. It’s almost like he’s being dipped, like when he danced with Amelia in high school.

“Are you okay?” It’s the man with the voice. He can feel his face reddening. He knows that the man has to be staring at him and Cas can feel how warm his hands are on his shoulder and waist.

“Good,” Cas says. Good isn’t an answer to the question he was asked. The man lets out a small laugh and helps Cas stand upright. He’s been in this store hundreds of times he knows exactly what wall he ran into. It isn’t even a real wall. It’s a display wall with gift wrapping options on it.  

“Cas?” Thank God familiar voice. “Are you okay? Is this guy bothering you?”

“Bothering him? I caught him sniffing me!”

“What?” Cas turned to his brother to say something, but what could he say? “Cas, you were sniffing Dean?”

Dean? He’s never met a Dean before. Maybe it’s a frequent customer at the candy shop. Cas is just the greeter and offers people samples. Gabriel had bought the place several years ago and hired Cas to help him out. He even got one of the bells that chimes when someone comes in.

Gabe puts a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and lets out a laugh much louder than should have been allowed in public. Castle groans in embarrassment and he can hear a few of the display pieces fall to the ground.

“Look, it’s fine. I don’t care. It’s not a big deal,” The man, Dean, says. His voice sounds further away, he must be picking up the display pieces. Gabe stops laughing and Cas can feel his brother’s posture change.

“Do you usually go after blind people?” Gabe asks. The question isn’t harsh or angry sounding, but it does make Cas feel uncomfortable.

“Gabriel!” Cas finally found his voice. Who did he think he was outing him like that? It wasn’t in place to tell anyone anything about him. Especially a stranger. A stranger that happens to smell and sound like heaven.

“I didn’t even know he was blind. I just thought he was some douche wearing his sunglasses inside.”

“I’m not a douche!” Cas interjects, “You just happen to smell really nice.”

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat about how nice I smell, but I really have to get back to work. It was nice to meet you, Cas. Gabriel.”

“You’re a pervert Dean, going after someone who can’t see how hideous you are.” Dean leaves mumbling about what an asshole Gabe is and Cas is left standing next to his brother who has started laughing again. He keeps muttering about smelling people in public and pulling Cas to the front of the store. Cas has never felt so stupid in his life.

“Just take me back to work,” Cas says, “and stop making fun of me! I thought he was a candle or something.”

“A candle with legs? I watched you follow him across the room. You bumped into like six things. You never bump into things!”

“Shut up, Gabriel.”

“You’d probably like to know he’s the new employee here,” Castiel knows that Gabe is being a little shit, but he can’t deny that part of him is really excited that he might be bumping into Dean again. 


	2. Crash Into Me (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you said I smell good but isn’t feeling me up a bit much?”
> 
> “Dean?” Castiel asks. Why does every interaction with Dean have to be so embarrassing?

A couple weeks pass after Castiel and Dean uniformly met. Castiel still gets nervous going to work in fear that Dean will be nearby and turn and run the other way. He starts his shift and sits at the table Gabriel set up for him with the box of sample candies. He knows that running into Dean again will happen. He also knows he should apologize for being a creep.

The day goes by slowly. Cas is starting to get hungry. He turns in his chair and pulls his bag onto his lap. He knows he has an apple in it somewhere. As he grabs the fruit he smells that smell that is strictly Dean. There is no mistaking it. He drops the apple. There is no way that he’s going to actually find it, but he gets down on the floor and starts feeling around anyway. The last thing he needs is someone tripping over it.

“Looking for this?” a voice asks. It sounds like Dean, but it’s rougher. Maybe more tired or sad. Cas gets up on his knees and feels for the chair he knows is a few feet behind him. He knows he’s getting closer, but ends up smacking a person in the legs with his hand.

“Ah, yes. Let me just inspect it closer. With my eyes,” He says with a laugh. He stands, carefully feeling his way back towards where he knows the table and chair should be. Again, he runs into the person. His arms are on either side of the person. If someone was standing near they would think he was going in for a hug or maybe even something more intimate.

“I know you said I smell good but isn’t feeling me up a bit much?”

“Dean?” Castiel asks. Why does every interaction with Dean have to be so embarrassing?

“In the flesh. You drop your apple?” He asks. Cas feels a hand on his shoulder and then he’s being directed to move. His knee bumps into his chair a few moments later.

“I did. I knew trying to feel for it would be pointless,” Cas says and takes a seat. He isn’t totally sure exactly where Dean is, but he knows he’s close because the hairs on his arms and neck are standing and the smell coming from the other man is intoxicating.

“Actually, you weren’t that far off. Lucky I came in to get something for my brother. He likes those weird crunchy chocolate things with the fruit in the middle.”

“Were you watching me?”

“Maybe,” Dean says. Castiel hears the smirk in Dean’s reply and it makes him blush. Cas hears the apple hit the table with a soft thud. Dean grabs his hand gently and places it on the apple. Dean’s hands are warm but rough. He can’t help but imagine what they would feel like touching him elsewhere. He doesn’t say anything else. He just smiles and lets the scent of Dean disappear and takes a bite out of the apple. Maybe meeting Dean wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on adding anything to this, but this part crept up on me. 
> 
> :)


	3. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Blue makes me think of ice. Cold things. Maybe...I dunno. Crisp. Clear. Fresh. The way the ocean sounds.”

“Hey, Cas. You want some company?”

“It’s Castiel.”

“Okay, well, do you want come company anyway?”

“Sure.” A few moments pass and Castiel feels like there is someone else in the room. He would have heard them, so he knows it’s not true. Dean must be looking at him.

“Are you staring? Just cause I can’t see doesn’t mean I can’t sense things.”

“Sorry, it’s just…”

“What? You think I’m like faking it or something?” Castiel bites. People have a habit of staring at him and making faces or doing obscene things to try to get a reaction.

“God, no. It’s just your eyes.”

“What about them?” He questions.

“They’re so blue. I’ve never seen anything like it. They are kinda...I dunno. I can’t help it.”

“They’re blue?” He asks shocked. No one has ever talked to him about his eyes before. I mean, not like this. Usually, it was medical terms by a doctor or a family member asking him if he took his eye drops.

"Has no one told you?”

“No, I mean...not really.”

“Do you know what blue looks like? I mean, can you imagine it?”

"I don’t think so. I have no idea what colors are. I just assume. I’ve never seen color to be able to associate it to anything.”

“Blue makes me think of ice. Cold things. Maybe...I dunno. Crisp. Clear. Fresh. The way the ocean sounds.”

“What about red?”

“Red? Red is like anger, but it can also be warm or hot.”

"What color are your eyes?" It's quiet for a long time. Castiel can head Dean breathing so he gives him a minute to answer. He doesn't. 

“Yellow?” Castiel asks. He doesn't want Dean to stop describing things. 

“The sun on your face or someone smiling. I don’t mean like a half-assed smile, I mean a real one. Happiness.”

“Interesting. I like the way you describe things, Dean.” Castiel smiles and can’t help but feel like he’s feeling yellow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that popped into my head. It was laughing for like an hour and I thought I'd share it with you all. 
> 
> Tumblr? sawyerday.tumblr.com


End file.
